Various devices, such as combs, barrettes, clips, bows, and the like to shape, or “sculpt,” hair have been known for thousand of years. Such devices are commonly available in a plethora of colors and designs, and are used for functional as well as aesthetic reasons. Although prior art hair devices are useful, such devices are generally designed to address only one or a few contemplated hair styles.
In recent years, a hair style that has become popular, particularly among person's of African descent, features clumps of twisted hair distributed relatively uniformly over the person's scalp. Because of the typically coarse nature of the hair of persons of African descent, the clumps of hair remain twisted together without the general need for any mechanical devices or styling products, such as conventional hair gel or spray. Whereas the hairstyle typically requires 50 or more individual clumps of twisted hair to be individually and manually formed, it can take a considerable amount of time to produce the desired result. Furthermore, it is very awkward for an individual to style their own hair, particularly on the back portion of the scalp where it is difficult to simultaneous view and manipulate the hair. This creates the need to use a hair stylist every time it is necessary to reform the individual twisted clumps of hair.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a hair sculpting device, and methods of use thereof, for forming clumps of twisted hair distributed relatively uniformly over a person's scalp.